


Fallen Dynasty

by Iamthe_BEES



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Drabble, Fallen Angels, Gen, One Shot, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamthe_BEES/pseuds/Iamthe_BEES
Summary: Springtrap, angel of Judgment.He'd been corrupted, and as punishment he had fallen, loosing his wings in the process.And after years he cant't help but hold a strong grudge against everyone that caused his fall.(based on an AU of mine)





	Fallen Dynasty

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Angel & Demon AU, the characters are embodiments of humanity's goods and evils, angels and demons, respectively. Fnaf 1 gang are angels along with Spring Bonnie and Fredbear. The nightmares are demons. Marionette, Shadow Bonnie and Shadow Freddy are neither angel nor demon, so they’re called gods. And Spring Bonnie got corrupted, banished and turned into Springtrap.

The blinding light burned my eyes as I stared up to the heavens I had been thrown from. A strong anger burned in me at all the angels who declared me corrupt and then soon forgot I’d ever ruled as Judgment, but most strongly I hate Fredbear --angel of Reasoning--, or Golden Freddy as he now went by. That bear had abandoned me as I begged to be heard, cried out for him to stop the Gods, but he had stood apart from me, watching with solemn eyes, that was the only time I had seen him have to convince himself that this was the ‘right’ decision. Yet he still insisted that I had been tilted into the favour of evil. And Balance, that damn puppet, wouldn’t have it’s creation --me, Judgment-- be swayed so strongly in favour of good or bad.

The fall had been painful. I felt as my wings burned away, robbed from me.  
The landing was not much better.

Now all I had was a crude mockery of my previous grace, a hollow boney frame in place of wings, a few of the singed feathers hung on limply to charred bones and rotten scabs of flesh.

My gaze was drawn back to the spiralling darkness that led into, essentially hell. And even here I feel a strong annoyance, bordering on anger, towards all the demons who call me one of them, Corrupted Judgment a natural evil of the world. But they had been the ones to drag me down. Nightmare, the bastard of the Devil, Corruption itself was the one to convince me to want more, to need more. If he hadn’t chosen me to corrupt, I would have been well off, and some other unlucky angel would’ve fallen victim. But those thoughts only came up as anger clouds my mind, it often does, I almost refuse to think reasonably as it only clouds my mind more, reminding me of my dear old friend. Once all is said, I must think, what if this is ‘destiny’?   
A silly thought, as if destiny truly were present it would have existed long before Good, Evil and Balance. But for lack of a better term is this destiny? Because to corrupt the other angels, well it was impossible, they all already had their counters as Demons. And Gods are not to be reached even by Corruption, Evil had set limits to all of the bad after his own creation. So only one left was Goldie, and I hold doubt he would ever sway, he had always chosen how to act based purely on if it was right or wrong, not good or bad. And Reason would not give up his wings; they would be destroyed leaving no reason for humanity. Why mine had been taken was due to my strange creation. A fabrication made by Balance, Good, and Evil to challenge Reason. Reason had taken hold of a physical form himself, an idea of humans embodied.

The grudge I held against all grew stronger knowing I was the only one to be corrupted.

**Author's Note:**

> So some more context, angel and demon wings represent what they are, it literally entitles them. And Springtrap was created artificially to challenge Golden Freddy, since he himself had said his purpose was to challenge humanity to not just take things to face value but to find reason behind things. And so Springtraps wings can be taken and given to another angel.


End file.
